Pups Play Truth or Dare
Backstory: Herbie meets a new corgi named Foxy, and they play truth or dare along with Aid, Chase and Skye. (a collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Chase Skye Aid (belongs to Attackpac) Herbie (belongs to Attackpac) Foxy (belongs to me) Story: One day, Herbie was relaxing in the sun on the grass. "*sighs* After a day of tending to the garden, I could just use some relaxation" He sighed calmly. Then, he began to get sleepy, and eventually dozed off. As he slept, another Corgi that recently got taken in by Ryder arrived at the lookout and looked around. He was a normal corgi with white and brown fur, but the brown part was darker in almost a red color. His name was Foxy, and he spotted Herbie relaxing in the grass and raced over. Foxy stood over Herbie and his face blocked then sun, putting a shadow on Herbie. "Wha-what, I didn't put on sun glasses" Herbie said a she woke up and saw Foxy. "Whoa! Wh-who are you?" He asked. "My name is Foxy. Ryder had just recently brought me here. What's your name little fella?" Foxy asked. "My name is Herbie. How did you meet Ryder?" Herbie asked Foxy. Foxy sighed and sat down. "Well I was wandering the forest one day, I was really tired and scared cause I was lost. Ryder found me and brought me to the lookout and brought me back to good health" he replied. Herbie smiled. "Hehe Ryder is the nicest person I know, he'll take in any pup" he said happily. Foxy smiled. "Yeah, he's the best. So, what do you like to do?" Asked Foxy. "Well, I love to garden, play with squeaky toys, and at times, get tickled" Herbie listed. "Sounds pretty neat!" Foxy said. "Yeah, but I love to garden the most. So what about you, what do you like to do?" Asked Herbie. while smiling. "I like squeaky toys too, and I also enjoy tracking and hunting things" Foxy replied. Herbie smiled and giggled. "So like hunting animals and stuff?" he asked. Foxy nodded. "Yea, my eyesight is really good and so is my sense of smell, but I don't like harming animals, I just like tracking them" he replied. "I see" Herbie responded. "Well, that sounds like fun" Herbie said. "It is!" Foxy replied. "If there's anything you want to do with me, you can just let me know. I'm not busy at all now. I just got finished with my flowers, and I was just resting" Said Herbie. "Ok!" Answered Foxy. "I'll let you know if I come up with something" He said as he walked inside the lookout. Herbie smiled and watched Foxy head inside, then lay back in the grass and closed his eyes to resume resting. "He seems like a nice pup, and he's a corgi, we'll get along so well" Herbie said to himself happily. As he was resting, he came up with a fun game they could play. "I've always wanted to play truth or dare, maybe Foxy will be up for that" he said, before rolling over and racing inside to find him. Foxy was inside laying down, a little bit bored. He then saw Herbie rushing in and wagged his tail. "Herbie! Did you come up with something to do?" He asked. "Yes!" Herbie replied. "How about a game of truth or dare?" Foxy looked a little puzzled. "Truth or dare? What's that all about?" He asked. "It's a game were you take turns asking your friends that are playing to tell you something true about themselves, or dare them to do a certain action. You have to pick one person, and you go around in a circle as you take turns" Herbie explained. Foxy sat up and wagged his tail. "That sounds like great fun, but we can't really do a circle with only two pups" he replied. Herbie frowned and nodded. "Your right. Well maybe we can ask the other pups if they want to join us, then it would be more fun!" he exclaimed. Foxy smiled and nodded. "That can work, and it would help me get to know them more, since I haven't met them yet" he replied. Herbie giggled. "I'll go get some of them and ask if they want to play" he replied, before running off to find the others. When he got outside, he saw Chase, Skye, and Aid playing. "Hey you guys! Would you like to play truth or dare with my new friend Foxy? He's inside right now" Herbie asked" "Sure!" Said Skye "Anything for a friend and a new friend" Chase smiled" "Ok, sounds like fun!" He said while wagging his tail. Aid was a little nervous about the dare part, but he didn't feel too uncomfortable about the game itself. "Alright. I'll play as well" He said. Herbie smiled and wagged his tail happily. "Come on! Let's go inside and play!" He said as he went back inside the lookout. The other pups howled and followed him. Foxy looked up and smiled as Herbie walked in with the others. "This is Aid, Chase and Skye" Herbie told him. Foxy nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you guys" he replied. They all then got in a circle and looked at each other. "So uh, w-who wants to start?" Aid asked nervously. Herbie raised his paw. "I'll start!" He declared. "So, who wants to ask me truth or dare?" He asked. "How about the pup to you're left gets to ask, and then the pup to your right goes next?" Suggested Chase. "Ok!" Herbie replied. Aid was next to Herbie, so he got to ask. "Truth or dare Herbie?" He asked him. "Uhhhh. Truth!" Herbie said. Aid thought for a moment, then replied. "Ok Herbie, what was one of your scariest moments?" Herbie thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, it probably would be when I jumped into the freezing cold water to tell the penguins to push our ice block that me, Everest and Marshall were floating on. I thought I was gonna freeze to death if they didn't understand me" he replied. "Wooow!" The other pups exclaimed. The pup to Herbie's right was Chase. "You're turn Chase, truth or dare?" Herbie asked. "How about dare!" Chase said. Herbie thought about what to dare him, then he smiled. "Okay then. I dare you to try and win against Aid in a game of pup pup boogie" Herbie said. "Aid is a great dancer" He adds as he smiles. Chase chuckled. "Yea I've noticed, but i'll try my best" he replied. He and Aid headed over to the pup pup boogie mats and started the game up. Chase took a lead, but Aid pulled ahead quickly, and before Chase knew it the game was over. "Man you are good Aid" he said. Aid chuckled as they went to sit back down. Skye was next to Chase, so he asked her. "truth or dare?"Skye pondered for a second. "I'll take a truth" She said. "Ok, umm, have you ever been scared when flying before?" Chase asked. "Y-yeah, I have." Skye admitted while blushing a little. "Maybe a couple of times, but I'm not that much anymore" She stated. "Heh, interesting" Chase said. Foxy was next. "Truth or dare Foxy?" Asked Skye. "Dare!" Foxy said confidently. Skye giggled and grinned. "Ok, i dare you to run our little obstacle course, with your paws tied together" she replied. Foxy looked worried for a moment, then smiled. "Alright, I can do that" he replied. He walked outside with Skye behind him, and she tied his paws together with a rope. The others came out to watch, and Foxy jumped over to the beginning. Skye started him off, and Foxy jumped over the bars with a little difficulty, and at the last bush he tripped and fell forward. "Oof, i'm alright" he said with a giggle. The others giggled as well. "Ok Aid, it's your turn!" Foxy said while he undid the ropes. Aid gulped and looked around nervously. "Y-y-yeah, you're r-right" He shuttered. "I-I g-guess I'll do t-truth" He said. Foxy smiled and told the pups to head inside before asking Aid. "Ok Aid, what was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Foxy asked. Aid thought for a moment and blushed. "W-well um, it was a little embarrassing when a mam bear and her family took me in, and i got covered in berry juice. The embarrassing part was when the bears licked it off me" he replied. The others giggled and nodded. "That would be embarrassing, especially if we had seen it" Herbie replied. "Alright um Herbie, truth or dare?" Aid asked. "i'll do a dare next" Herbie replied. Aid looks at Herbie's pup tag, and gets an idea. "I dare you to not tend to your little garden for the rest of the day" Aid said with a smile. Herbie's eyes widened and he gasped. "But, but, my flowers need me! I can't leave them! They'll get lonely without me! Their my friends!" He exclaimed. "You have other friends you know. So you can ask them if they want to take care of your flowers for you" Aid stated. Herbie sighed and lowered his head. "I need a hug right now" He whimpered. Foxy smiled and went over to Herbie, then wrapped his paws around him. "I'll check your garden for you if you want" he replied. Herbie smiled and hugged him back. "Really? thank you Foxy" he replied happily. Skye, Aid and Chase giggled and joined the hug. "Alright back to you Chase, truth or dare?" Herbie asked. "Umm, I'll do another dare" Chase said. "Herbie looked at Skye, then back at Chase. This made Chase a little nervous, and Herbie saw it on his face. "I dare you to try and fly with Skye's pup pack for a little while" Herbie said. "Phew!" Sighed Chase in relief. "Ok, I'll try" He said. Skye gave him her pup pack and Chase pup it on. "Alright! *barks* Wings!" And then Chase took off into the sky. He wobbled and shook a couple of times due to not being used to Skye's pup pack. "W-w-whoa!!" He exclaimed as he nearly flew into some geese that were flying. "Honk honk, excuse me geese!!" he yelped, ducking just in time to avoid them. He looked back and frowned. "I could of sworn I saw one shake its wing at me" he replied, then turned his focus forward. His mistake was looking back, as he headed straight for a tree and crashed into the leaves. "Ouch, i'm alright.." he said. The others came out and ran to the tree, as Chase hoped down the branches and back onto the ground. "I guess maybe i'm not as good of a flyer with your pup pack Skye" Chase said while he blushes and hand Skye her pup pack. "That's fine. After all, you do have your own air pack" Said Skye. "Yeah, right. Now, it's your turn Skye. Let's get back to the lookout first before I ask" Chase said. Skye nodded and they all headed back to the lookout. They all sat back down, and Chase turned to Skye. "Alright, truth or dare?" he asked. "I think i'll take another truth" Skye replied. Chase nodded and smiled. "Alright, what's something you've never told any of us that's embarrassing?" he asked. Skye blushed and smiled. "W-well um, one time instead of shampoo, Katie grabbed a bottle of glue and my fur got all sticky and it was a mess. It was so embarrassing that i hid at Katie's place until Katie figured out how to get it out" she replied. "Is that true." Foxy stated in wonder. "Well, that does sound pretty embarrassing" He said. "And now it's your turn Foxy" Skye said. "Truth or dare?" Foxy thought about which one to pick. "How about truth?" He said. "Ok then. What is your fear?" Asked Skye. "All of us in here have one. I'm afraid of eagles" Said Skye. "I was afraid of the dentist, but now i'm more used to it" Added Chase. "I-I'm afraid of bears mostly, but i'm also afraid of going at high speeds" Aid says while blushing. "And I'm afraid of insects" Finished Herbie. "So what are you afraid of?" Skye asked again. Foxy looked at them all and lowered his head. "W-well um, i-i'm afraid of..." he started to say, trying to work up the courage to say it. "Come on Foxy, you can tell us" Chase replied. "I'm afraid of s-s-snakes..." Foxy said, whimpering at even saying the word. Herbie placed a paw on his shoulder. "its alright Foxy, there aren't many snakes around Adventure Bay" he replied. Foxy looked up at his new friend. "Thanks buddy" he replied. "They just really scare me sometimes" he said. "Not everyone is a big fan of them, but I understand your fear" said Herbie. "I guess it's my turn again huh?" Aid asked. "Yep! Truth or dare?" Foxy asked him. "D-d-d-dare?" Aid said with as much courage as possible. The other pups (save for foxy) were surprised. "Alright Aid, um I dare you to tell us what your first kiss was like" Foxy replied. Aid blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, a-alright" he replied, a little glad that he wouldn't have to go fast or face a bear. "My f-first kiss was a bit embarrassing, I made a mess of kibble and then we both told each other we love the o-other, and then my friend Roader came in just as Ana, my mate, kissed my cheek" he replied. Foxy tried not to snicker. "I-I see" he said, recovering himself. "He can be a bit of a joker sometimes" Aid said. "Well that sounds cute" said Foxy. "Um, ok Herbie. Truth or dare?" Aid asked Herbie. "I'll do truth this time" said Herbie. "Let's see, uhhh, have you ever lied to someone before?" Aid asked. "Nope. Never had, never will" Herbie replied. "Well that was pretty easy" Aid thought to himself. Herbie looked at Chase. "Alright Chase we're back to you. Truth or dare?" he asked Chase. "i'll do truth now" Chase replied. Herbie smiled. "Alright, what's something childish that you still do?" he asked. Chase blushed slightly and rubbed his paws. "Um well I guess sleeping with a plush toy is pretty much the only childish thing i still do, but I know some of you guys still do that as well" he replied. Herbie giggled. "Yea, but if that's all you can think of, I guess it works" he said. "Yehehea, that''s about all I can remember" said Chase, then he turned to Skye. "Ok Skye! Your turn, truth or dare?" Skye took a moment. "Dare!" She said. "Oooo, ok. I dare you to put on that bee costume Roader wore for Halloween" dared Chase. Skye was surprisingly surprised. "Really?! I'll look silly!" She exclaimed. "Hey, if Roader put on that costume, then you can do it too Skye" Aid said. Skye sighed as she went into the closet with to get the bee costume. A few minutes later Skye came out of the closet wearing the costume. it was a little big on her, but she looked cute and silly. "Well, what do you think?" she said with a blush. "You do look silly, but also cute" Chase replied. "Aww thanks Chase" Skye replied with a smile. She then sat down and turned to Foxy. "Another truth or another dare for you?" she asked. "I'll take another dare" Foxy said. "Alright, I dare you to try and eat all those dog treats in that box" Skye said while pointing to one. "Oh boy, that looks like a lot. But i'll try" Foxy said. A few minutes later, Foxy was already stuffed, but he had seven more treats to eat. "You've got seven more Foxy!" called out Chase. Foxy let out a moan and rubbed his belly. "I don't know if I can eat another bite" He moaned. He managed to eat six more, but now he felt as if his stomach was going to burst. "Only one more! You think you can do it Foxy?" Herbie asked his friend, who was lying on the floor looking like a stuffed animal. Foxy reached for the last treat and slowly popped it into his mouth, taking small bites and finishing it off. "oooo, my belly hurts now..." he said, sticking out his tongue and laying back. Herbie giggled and patted his shoulder. "You look like a stuffed animal now" he said with a smile. While Foxy rested he looked over at Aid. "Your turn again, truth or dare?" he asked. Aid wondered about which one he should do. He thought that the truth might be too embarrassing, and he thought that a dare may be too scary. "I'll do another dare, I guess" he said. Foxy smiled as he thought of an idea. "Hey Aid, are you ticklish?" Foxy asked. Aid blushed and took a petrified posture. "Y-y-yes. Why?" he asked nervously. Then Foxy managed to get himself up. "I dare you to get tickled by all of us at once for five minutes" Foxy stated. Aid gulped. "C-can I do truth instead?" he pleaded. "Sorry Aid, but a dare is a dare. You can't turn it around" Chase said. Aid sighed and hung his head in defeat. "A-alright, but please go easy" he whimpered. The others smiled and walked up to him, and began tickling him with their paws. Skye got his belly, Chase got his sides, and Herbie and Foxy went for his paws. In a few seconds Aid was squirming and laughing loudly. "EEEHHEEHEEEHHEE NO MORE, NO MORE!!! he squealed. "We still have four minutes, that was only one" Foxy replied. "OHHHOONLY ONE MINUHHUHUTE!! EEHEEHHHEE!! ALRIIIHHHIIIGHT!!" Aid laughed as his tickle dare went on for three more minutes. And by then, Aid was already in tears. "HHHOOOHHHOOOOW MUCH MOOHHOORE TIME?!!!" He asked as he continued laughing and crying. "You got one more minute left Aid" informed Skye. "I think you can handle it" Herbie said. WEEHHHEEEELL IHHIII DOHHON'T!!" Aid bellowed as his time limit started going down from one minute. Aid giggled and yelped as he fell onto his back, the others still continuing their tickle attack. Herbie and Foxy tickled his paws and wiggled his toes, causing Aid to laugh and cry more. Finally to Aid's relief the timer was up, and the others back away as Aid panted heavily and still giggled slightly. "That was fun, now I know how much Aid loves to be tickled" Foxy said with a smile. "He sure looks like he enjoyed it!" Skye giggled. "Sometimes he likes it, but other times he doesn't. But he'll still laugh because of it" said Chase with a smile as he looks back at Aid who was still recovering from his tickle attack. "Aid may love it, but not as much as me!" Herbie said with a bright smile. Aid managed to regain most of his composure. "Alrihight Herbie, truth or dahare?" he said while still giggling. "I pick dare" Herbie said. Aid grinned at this. "So you like being tickled huh? Well then I dare you to get tickled by all of us like I did, but for ten minutes instead of five" Aid said. Herbie giggled and slowly started to back away. "Hehe, d-did I say I like it more than Aid?" he said. The others nodded and tackled him before he could run, and thus began Herbie's ten minutes of tickle torture. Aid got his belly while Foxy got his sides, and Skye and Chase got his paws. "Hehehhee, whatever you do, don't tell Foxy about my tickle spot" he said to Chase. "Oh, you mean on your right hind paw in the center?" Chase said, loud enough for Foxy to hear. Foxy got what Chase had said, and they traded places. Herbie gulped as he nervously anticipated the uncontrollable laughter. Now, Chase got Herbie's sides, and Foxy got his right paw. Then Foxy started to tickle the center of Herbie's right paw. "OHHOOHOHHO NOOHHOOHOO!! NOW FOHHOOXY KNOWS ABOUT MYHHY TICKLE SPOOOHHHOOT!!!" laughed Herbie. "About nine minutes left Herbie!" Skye told him. NIHHIIHINE?! OHHOOHHO BOY!! THAT'S GOHHONNAHHA TAKE A WHIIIHHILE!!" laughed Herbie. A little later, his tickle dare went down to four minutes. Herbie squealed and laughed happily as the tickling went on, and a few times Aid, Foxy and Skye traded place, so that they each got a turn on Herbie's tickle spot. "OHHOOHOHOHH THAT REEEAAALLLYYY TICKLES!!!! Herbie said happily, tears falling down his cheeks. After those agonizingly long four minutes passed, Herbie was out of breath from laughing and crying, and he rolled over onto his belly and panted heavily. Foxy stood over him and looked down. "You alright Herbie?" he asked. "Haaa, hooo, never, better" Herbie panted. "Heh, so you love tickling more than Aid?" Foxy asked. "Yehep. He may be more ticklish, but I like it more" Herbie answered. Foxy smiled and rubbed Herbie's back, and then got one more last tickle at his tickle spot. "EEHHEEHEE!! Okay, yeah, that's my tickle spot" Herbie giggled before getting up. "So Chase, truth or dare?" Herbie asked while still shaking a bit from being tickled. "How about truth this time" said Chase. "What do you like to do the most when no one is around?" Asked Herbie. Chase chuckled and thought for a moment, then replied "Well I like to sleep sometimes, its nice and quiet" he replied. Herbie frowned. "Aww come on, don't you do anything else?" he asked. Chase sighed. "Ok fine, I also like to play a little game with officer bear, where i'm a bandit and he tries to arrest me" he replied, his cheeks turning a little red from saying that. "Wow, that sounds pretty cute of you Chase" Aid said, causing Chase to turn red a little more and chuckle embarrassingly. "So, Skye, truth or dare?" asked Chase. "Umm truth" Skye answered. "Let's see... oh I know! What makes you laugh the most?" Chase asked Skye. "Hehe blowing bubbles in my water bowl always makes me laugh" Skye replied, going over to her bowl and demonstrating. She blew a few bubbles, and within a few seconds she was giggling and laughing happily. The others giggled and laughed as well, as Skye came back and brushed the water off her mouth with her paw. "Alright Foxy, back to you, truth or dare?" she asked. Foxy looked at the ground. "Truth, i'll take truth" he said. "Do you ever cry?" Skye asked him. "U-ummm, y-y-y-yes. Yes, I cry sometimes" Foxy answered while rubbing the back of his head. "Why?" asked Skye. "I-I guess it's when I see someone does something mean to me, I can get pretty sensitive" Foxy replied. "Awwww, that's pretty sad. Well, none of us are mean, so you won't have to worry about crying here" Skye told him with a smile. "Thanks Skye. I'm glad you guys are my new friends" said Foxy. It was Aid's turn again. "Aid, are you up for some more?' Foxy asked. Aid nodded and smiled shyly. "Ok, truth or dare?' Foxy asked. "Um t-truth..." Aid replied. "What's the scariest dream you've ever had?" Foxy replied. Aid whimpered as he thought about his dreams. "T-the scariest dream I've had was a-all my friends morphed together into a giant bear, and began chasing me around Adventure Bay. T-then I fell into the pit that I couldn't g-g-get out of, and the bear towered over me and I screamed in f-f-fear..." he replied, shivering as he told them. Foxy saw how scared Aid look from just telling his dream, and went over to comfort him. "It's ok buddy" he said while rubbing Aid's back. "It's kinda like how I'm afraid of snakes, so you're not alone" Foxy said. Aid smiled lightly. "Th-thanks" he said. "Um, ok Foxy, truth or dare?" Aid asked. "But I already went, don't you remember me going before you?" Foxy asked with a puzzled expression. "What wait, wait what?" Aid uttered confusingly. "Oh, forgot to mention. Aid has short term memory loss" Herbie told Foxy. "Ohhh I see" Foxy said as he looked back at Aid. "I-I mean, Herbie! Truth or dare?" Aid asked. "I will take a truth" Herbie replied. "Ok um,what would you do if you were the opposite gender for one day? Aid asked. Herbie blushed slightly and frowned. "U-um, I honestly have no idea what I would do" he replied. "Probably the same stuff that I do as a guy, but maybe a little more, happier I guess" he added. The others giggled and nodded. "Sounds about right" Chase replied. Foxy yawned and stretched his legs. "After eating all those treats and playing this with you guys, i'm tired..." he said. "You know what, so am I" agreed Herbie with a yawn. "I guess that wraps up today's game of truth or dare then huh?" Aid said. "Yeah, it was pretty fun though. Maybe we can do it again with the others" said Skye. "That would be even more fun!" Chase said while smiling. "So Foxy, if you want, you can sleep in here on those pillows, or you could sleep on Aid. Roader does it almost all the time, cause Aid's fur is very soft" suggested Herbie. Foxy giggled and looked at Aid with a smile. "Well if Roader does it then I don't want to take his comfy pillow away from him, so i'll take the pillows" he replied, running over and jumping into them with a giggle. The others chuckled and said their goodnights, before heading to their own beds. "Hey Herbie, would you mind uh, sleeping with me for the first night?" Foxy asked from the pillows. "I get a little lonely sometimes" he added shyly. Herbie looked over at his new friend and smiled. "I'd be more than happy to sleep with you Foxy" he replied and headed over to the pillows and laid down next to him. "Thanks Herbie" said Foxy. "I'm glad you're the first pup I saw when Ryder brought me here" he said. "And i'm glad that I have a new friend" Herbie said cheerfully. Foxy smiled at his new friend, and then yawned. Herbie did the same, and they eventually fell asleep, side by side, as new buddies. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes